I Was Wrong
by Hiori Fuyumi
Summary: Semua ini karena salahnya


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Pair : ItaFem!Kyuu, slight SasuFem!Naru**

 **Warn : KyuuHuman!, FemNaru!, OOC, OC, newbie, Tipo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **.**

 **I Was Wrong**

 **Author : Hiori Fuyumi**

 **.**

 **Perhatikan warning sebelum memutuskan membaca! Thanks^^**

 **.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

Malam yang tenang, ditemani sinar purnama indah, serta sunyi dalam kesendirian yang seakan telah menjadi teman setia, itulah kesan yang pria itu rasakan setiap kali dia memilih merenung di tempat ini.

Menatap bulan, pria itu tersenyum miris. Setiap hari, hampir setiap saat, dia tidak ingat apakah dirinya telah terpuruk seperti ini sudah berapa lama. Dia kehilangan cahayanya, penuntun hidupnya,-

Cintanya.

Pria itu menerawang, mengingat kisah hidupnya yang telah menjadi masa lalu. Saat dimana dia bertemu sang terkasih hati, menjalin cinta, mengucap janji suci, mengisi hari dengan setiap canda tawa. Gambaran kenangan indah membuat senyum terulas kembali, jauh lebih lembut namun terkesan penuh hampa.

Satu kalimat penyesalan kembali terucap dalam benaknya. Terulang hampir setiap saat, nyaris setiap waktu ketika wajah cantik dengan senyum lembut itu tergambar jelas dalam ingatakannya.

Maaf, semua karena salahku.

.

 **Flashback on :**

.

Pria itu, Uchiha Itachi, tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya bisa memendam amarah sebesar ini untuk wanita yang paling dicintainya. Tidak pernah terpikir, bahkan jikapun bisa, dia tidak pernah ingin terpikirkan tentang semua ini. Saat dimana hatinya terbakar api dengan Kyuubi yang tidak berkata jujur padanya.

"Katakan, Kyuu. Aku akan jauh lebih hancur jika kau menipuku seperti ini," sesuatu jelas seakan mencekik tenggorokannya. Itachi bisa merasakan itu, dadanya sesak dan dia tahu pasti apa yang telah dengan sukses membuat dirinya seperti ini.

"Sumpah, Tachi. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh," wanita dihadapannya, entah sudah berapa kali mengatakan hal yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa mengkhianatimu. Tolong, percaya padaku," air mata mengalir, jelas terlihat menyedihkan jika seandainya mata Itachi tidak tertutup kabut emosi.

"Semua bukti yang kulihat tidak mengatakan hal yang sama," Itachi bertanya-tanya, apakah hal yang begitu besar sehingga membuat dirinya sama sekali enggan untuk membentak wanita ini, padahal nyaris setiap sudut hatinya berdenyut dengan rasa sakit yang mengerikan. "Aku ragu bisa kembali mempercayaimu, Kyuu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menerima pengkhianatan."

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!" Kyuubi lupa sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan ini. "Kumohon Itachi, carilah kebenarannya, sekali lagi. Aku yakin ada kesalahan dengan semua foto ini," tambahnya lagi, menatap dengan kilatan tajam pada tumpukan foto yang berserakan diatas meja di hadapannya.

Itachi menahan napas, menahan gejolak amarah yang seakan ingin meledak dalam dirinya. "Kita akhiri disini, Kyuu. Aku lelah dengan semua ini," dia menutup mata, sulit dipungkiri tapi jantungnya seakan diremat saat ini. "Dan soal anak kita, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menjerit, nyaris berteriak. "Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri ikatan begitu saja," mata Kyuubi berkilat penuh kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang semua ini. Seharusnya kau percaya padaku."

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Cukup sudah dia bersabar untuk sejauh ini. "Hentikan, Kyuu!" Itachi membentak dengan suara tercekat. "Aku katakan kita akhiri disini. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya dengan suara tajam.

Kyuubi menatap miris. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa seperti ini, Itachi," isakannya terdengar nyaring, dia menggeleng lemah, menatap Itachi penuh luka. "Baik jika itu mau mu. Kita akhiri disini," dia berdiri, napasnya memburu, menahan sesak dalam dadanya. "Tapi jangan harap aku akan begitu saja memberikan hak asuh Ryuu padamu. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi," tambahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia melangkah pergi. Air mata yang mengalir deras dihapusnya dengan kasar.

Itachi menatap kosong. Beginikah akhir dari pernikahan mereka? "Heh, aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini," ujarnya miris, tangannya bergerak, mencengkram dada tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana akhir dari sebuah cinta. Akankah itu berakhir bahagia atau justru malah sebaliknya. Pandangan Itachi menatap kosong kearah dimana Kyuubi menghilang. Ia terus tenggelam dalam dunianya, dunia yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga yang telah Ia dan Kyuubi bangun dengan susah payah selama ini. Sebelum sebuah tawa kembali menariknya ke alam nyata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh ini, Uchiha Itachi," seseorang dengan topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya terkekeh dengan nada sinis. "Ternyata benar kabar yang selama ini beredar. Kelemahan terbesar Uchiha Itachi ada pada sang Istri," dengusan remeh terdengar nyaring. "Bukankah kau bisa melihat kejujuran yang ada pada matanya, eh, Itachi?" sosok tersebut melepaskan topi yang menutupi kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Bola mata Itachi melebar. "Kau?" dia bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti memukul keras ulu hatinya. "Kau menjebakku," tambahnya terdengar lirih.

Sosok itu, Yakushi Kabuto, tersenyum menyeringai. "Ah, seharusnya kau menyadari itu jauh sebelum Istrimu meninggalkan café ini, Itachi-san," sesaat kemudian matanya beralih pada lembara-lembaran foto menjijikkan yang berserakan diatas meja Itachi, foto hasil editan paling halus miliknya. "Menghancurkanmu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Kau!" mengeram, Itachi dalam hitungan detik sukses mencengkram kerah baju Kabuto. Tatapannya penuh kemurkaan. "Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini, huh?" tanyanya tajam.

"Bukahkah sudah ku katakan sebelumnya?" tanpa rasa takut, Kabuto kembali menampakkan seringaian. "Ini adalah sebuah bentuk balas dendam, Uchiha-san. Kau menghancurkan hidupku, aku menghancurkan hidupmu," ujarnya dengan nada manis.

"Bedebah sialan!" kepalan tangan Itachi melayang, menghantam keras rahang Kabuto, membuatnya tersungkur di atas lantai. Orang-orang dalam café itu menjerit, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka hendak menghentikan Itachi, namun urung ketika melihat seberapa besar kemarahan yang menguar dari sosoknya. "Akan ku bunuh kau, Keparat!"

Belum sempat Kabuto bangkit, Itachi telah melayangkan kembali pukulannya. Pukulan demi pukulan di dapatkan Kabuto, dan Itachi sama sekali enggan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Namun, ketika wajah Kyuubi terlintas dalam kepalanya, Itachi berhenti. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk dia terbawa emosi, dia harus mencari Kyuubi dan meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

"Sayang sekali kau terlambat, Uchiha-san," seraya menyeka darahnya, Kabuto dengan samar membentuk seringaian. "Dia akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya!"

Itachi membeku, rasa panik mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai berlari. Kyuubi pasti belum jauh dari sini, dia pasti bisa menemukannya. Dan perkataan Kabuto hanya omong kosong belaka, Kyuubi tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Tapi apa yang pria itu lihat jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya. Matanya membola lebar, suaranya tercekat pada bagian tenggorokan paling dalam, sementara kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Katakan jika semua yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah mimpi!

"KYUUBI!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi datang menghantam tubuh Istrinya. Banyak orang bergegas menghampiri tubuh wanita itu, beberapa orang berteriak, tapi Itachi tahu hanya satu orang yang mengeluarkan air mata di sini.

Dirinya.

Kakinya melangkah tergesa, wajahnya terlihat kacau, tapi Itachi jelas tidak bisa memperdulikan itu. "Minggir dari jalanku!" perintah keluar spontan, membuat orang-orang mulai menyingkir di sekitar tubuh Kyuubi. "Kyuu, apa pun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," Itachi bersimpuh, menggapai tubuh Kyuubi dalam dekapannya.

Napas wanita itu putus-putus, namun masih ada sedikit kesadaran untuknya melihat wajah Itachi yang penuh kekhawatiran. "I-Itachi…"

"Aku disini. Aku disini, Kyuu," tangan Itachi bergerak, mengelus pipi Kyuubi yang berlumuran darah. "Bertahanlah sebentar, Ambulance akan segera datang," katanya dengan nada senang yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan pergi dariku, kau bahkan belum memaafkan kesalahanku," katanya lagi, mulai meracau. Kemudian dia mendongak, membentak semua orang karena keterlambatan ambulance untuk menjemput Istrinya.

Dengan samar, Kyuubi membetuk senyuman lembut. "Ak…aku percayakan a-nak kita pa-padamu," susah payah dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Itachi. "Maaf karena ti-dak bi-bisa menjadi Istri y-yang baik… untukmu."

Itachi menggeleng berkali-kali. "Aku tidak akan menjaga Ryuu sendiri karena kau akan tetap bersamaku," rahangnya mengeras, menahan sebisa mungkin isakan yang memberontak keluar. "Setelah ini kau akan memarahiku karena kebodohanku, kemudian aku akan tidur di sofa semalaman. Tapi tidak apa, karena aku tahu kau diam-diam datang menyelimutiku dan-"

Kyuubi menghentikan racauan Itachi dengan menyentuh bibir pria itu lembut. "A-ku tidak marah padamu," ujarnya lemah, laju napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. "Aku me-menyayangimu."

Itachi menatap Istrinya tanpa kedip, dadanya sesak penuh kesakitan. Air mata terlihat menggenangi setiap sisi matanya, tidak perlu satu kedipan untuk melihat air mata itu jatuh menelusuri pipi Itachi. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan, dia bahkan kehilangan suaranya hanya untuk membalas pernyataan itu.

Senyum lembut Kyuubi melebar penuh kebahagiaan, sangat berbanding jauh dengan matanya yang kini mulai terasa berat. Disela-sela pandangannya yang mulai merabun, dia bisa melihat Itachi mulai berteriak kembali, entah itu kepada dirinya atau kepada orang-orang banyak.

Tapi dia senang karena disaat-saat terakhir ini, dia masih tahu jika perasaan pria itu tidak pernah berubah padanya. Itachi masih sangat mencintai dirinya.

Begitu pula dengannya.

"A-aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata terakhir yang memasuki pendengaran Itachi lebih dari cukup untuk menekan kewarasan pria itu pada bagian paling dasar.

"KYUUBI!"

Semua ini karena kesalahannya.

.

 **Flashback off :**

 **.**

"Ita-nii?"

Bahu Itachi menegang, sedetik kemudian dia menoleh dan mendapati Adik iparnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan cemas. Ah, dirinya pasti kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan, eh?

Pria itu mengulum senyum kecil. "Naruto?" panggilnya pelan, lantas memutar kepala untuk melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Otouto?" matanya bergilir ke segala arah sebelum kembali fokus pada sang Adik. "Ryuu sudah tidur?"

"Ya. bersama Menma," Sasuke membalas datar. Dia melangkah mendekat, memilih duduk disisi Naruto. "Kurasa kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu untuk duduk disini setiap malam. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Naruto yang merasa ucapan Suaminya sangat keterlaluan, menyikut pelan pinggang Sasuke dan berdesis marah pada pria itu.

Itachi melebarkan senyumnya, tidak sama sekali merasa tersinggung. "Itu akan sangat sulit. Atau bisa saja tidak mungkin kulakukan," dia menghela napas, lantas kembali menatap bulan. "Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, tapi rasanya masih sama menyakitkan."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Itachi cemas. "Ita-nii, Kyuu-nee tidak akan suka dirimu seperti ini."

Itachi tidak lantas membalas, dia memilih berdiam lama sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali pada Naruto. "Setiap hari, akan ada waktu khusus untuk ku mengingat Kyuubi," ujarnya pelan, kembali mengulas senyum pada parasnya. "Apa salah jika aku mengingat Istriku sendiri?"

"Tidak," Sasuke membalas cepat, masih dengan nada monoton. "Kau bisa mengingatnya kapanpun kau mau," tambahnya lagi, sekarang menatap langsung Itachi. "Hanya saja, kau harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu jika kalian berdua adalah korban, dan aku yakin Kyuubi pun tahu hal yang sama."

Itachi terdiam. Dia menatap Sasuke lama, dan jelas Sasuke sadar jika yang menjadi perhatian Itachi bukanlah dirinya, tapi seseorang yang ada dalam pikiran Kakaknya saat ini. "Apakah bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu?" tangannya mengepal erat, wajahnya kaku dengan rahang mengeras. "Jika seandainya aku tidak termakan tipuan Kabuto, Kyuubi tidak akan meninggalkanku. Jelas itu adalah salahku, bukan?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Itulah maksud Naruto. Kyuubi tidak akan suka kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," matanya menatap Itachi serius. "Bukan salahmu jika kau terbakar emosi. Bukan salahmu juga jika Kyuubi pergi. Semua sudah menjadi takdir. Pikirkan apa yang aku katakan!" tambahnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, melangkah pergi dari sana.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke, kemudian menoleh kembali pada Itachi. "Kyuu-nee mencintaimu, Ita-nii," ujarnya lembut dengan senyum. "Dia pasti kecewa melihatmu seperti ini," mengulurkan tangan, dia menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. "Tolong jangan buat Kyuu-nee sedih," tambahnya lirih. Sedetik kemudian dia bediri, menyusul Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam, cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya dia kembali menatap langit yang tanpa bintang. "Apakah benar bukan salahku?" gumamnya pelan seraya menutup mata, ragu. Karena meskipun dia telah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, perasaan bersalah itu tidak pernah hilang dari benaknya.

'Bukan salahmu'

Mata Itachi terbuka cepat, lantas dengan tergesa memutar kepalanya ke segala arah. Kyuubi. Apakah benar suara samar yang memasuki kepalanya adalah milik wanita itu? Atau mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja?

Itachi termenung, kembali menutup matanya. Perasaan hangat itu ada disini. Perasaan hangat yang sama seperti ketika dia bersama dengan Kyuubi. Bisakah dia berharap jika wanita itu ada disini sekarang?

Membuka matanya, Itachi mendongak sekali lagi. "Bukan salahku, ya?" perlahan dia membentuk senyuman, jauh terlihat tulus dibandingkan senyuman lainnya selama tiga tahun ini. "Baik, jika itu keinginanmu, Kyuu."

Sosok transparan disampingnya membentuk seulas senyum lembut.

"Dan kumohon tunggu aku sampai waktunya tiba."

Karena dari dulu sampai saat ini, tidak pernah ada kesalahan dalam yang namanya cinta.

'Tentu. Sampai waktunya tiba.'

 **END**

 **.**

Ummm, salam kenal semuanya! #ojigi. Saya author newbie yang mungkin masih harus banyak belajar lagi #nyengirkaku.

Ini fic pertama saya, jelas banget kekurangannya, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Untuk para readers and senpai juga boleh kasih kritikan, itu akan sangat berguna pasalnya. Tambahan lagi, saya mohon jangan ada flame tentang pairnya, karena, oh sungguh, itu akan sangat menyebalkan-.-)

And then, saya sangat mengharapkan jejak sepatu dari para readers sekalian #whatThe?. Ralat, maksudnya review^^. So, mohon komentarnya.

#WeDoCareAboutSfN

Review?


End file.
